


Drifting Away (Giotto/Vongola Primo)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Comedy, Mystery, Other, Series, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Drifting Away revolves around a member of the 10th generation Vongola named Y/N. One day, you wake up to find yourself in the past when the first generation of the Vongola was running the scene. Now, you must prove your loyalty to a new boss while struggling to find the reason behind your arrival and, more importantly, how to return to the present. Not only that, but the Primo has started to worm his way into your heart!
Relationships: Giotto | Vongola Primo/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anime, Series





	1. ☁ Abyss ✖ Meeting ✖ Shock ☁

**Author's Note:**

> Can't decide on the banner so I'm using both aye B-)

_I don’t speak Italian, so I trusted google translate to help me out here. Hopefully, it’s not too far off lol Wrote this series a hella long time ago, so I'm not sure I'm gonna ever finish this, but I put effort into it so I'm posting it._

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

☁ Abyss ✖ Meeting ✖ Shock ☁

It was dark. Pitch black with no source of light. There was no sound, like the world had been put on mute. A black abyss of the mind and heart. You tried calling out only to find that you had lost your voice. Your eyes refused to adjust to the darkness surrounding you and your body felt as if it were floating inside a black hole. Had your eyes been blindfolded? Your ears plugged?

 _‘What the hell is happening?’_ , you wondered.

With a groan, your eyes slowly slid open, moving in and out of focus. The darkness began to fade and sound slowly reached your ears. Sitting up, your eyes blinked rapidly to adjust to the bright sun that was beaming down onto your body. The heat seeped through your hoodie and the scorching pavement your body sat on seeped through your jeans.

After your eyes finally adjusted, you stood up and took in your surroundings.

A cobblestone path was what lay beneath you. The street was alive with the chatter of passersby. You weren’t sure if it was you or just your mind on overdrive but you couldn’t understand a single word that left their mouths. It was a foreign language, one that seemed familiar yet you couldn’t give it a name.

Everything was laid out in a sepia tone, like in those old-timey movies, from the buildings to the sky, the ground and the trees and even the people. This made you blink rapidly and rub your eyes with the palm of your hand. Slowly, the sepia tone began to fade just as the darkness had and the color returned.

This was no Namimori.

Where were you? And more importantly, how the hell’d you get there?

You pulled yourself to your feet, feeling like a ghost. Not a single person looked in your direction. You expected some strange looks at the way you were dressed, so differently from them, but you didn’t even get that – it was like you weren’t even there. Did they ignore you because of the way you were dressed? Or could they _really_ not see you?

Anxiety rushed over you, but you bit it back.

Shaking your head, you took off walking. You had no clue where you were going but anything was better than just standing there like a moron. The headache you had was finally beginning to fade, reduced from a stabbing pain to a lighter, numb pain. You let your feet guide you, pulling you away from the crowded street and into a dark and deserted alleyway.

You needed to gather your thoughts and figure out what was going on and in order to do that, you needed someplace quiet where you could be alone. The alley was the perfect place for that.

You didn’t know how long you had walked for but you were brought roughly from your swirling thoughts by a loud scream aimed toward you. “Hey! _Voi_!” A black-clad man appeared before you, grabbing tightly onto your arm.

“ _Dove lo pensate state andando?_ ” Another black clad man appeared behind you, gripping your other arm.

“ _State venendo con noi._ ” They chorused.

So much for being alone. What the hell were they saying? You didn’t even know what language it was but it was making your headache worsen. You glared at the two men before reaching your foot up and kicking the first male in the side. He let out a grunt of pain, his hand releasing your arm. You then bent down, slamming your elbow into the second male’s stomach. He also released you and you turned around to run off.

Before you had the chance, the now recovered male number one re-grabbed your arm, twisting it behind your back and holding a gun to the side of your head. The second male grabbed your free arm and did the same as the first before binding your wrists tightly. If it didn’t bruise, you’d be thoroughly surprised. Not that you cared about that at that moment.

Your suspicions of the two men who dragged you roughly through several different alleyways were that they were Mafioso. Either that or they were men in black and thought you were an alien – which honestly wouldn’t surprise you, considering how out of place you felt. The latter seemed a lot less likely, though.

Your suspicions were proven correct when they dragged you into a large mansion-like building, whose halls were filled with black-clad men and women. Option three just made itself known inside your head. Maybe they were part of some cult and used magic to summon you, like England from _Hetalia_.

The two men roughly dragged you through the winding halls of the three-story home until you reached a set of large oak doors. Man number one knocked, waiting.

“ _Entra_ ,” came a smooth, male voice.

The men opened the door and dragged you inside.

The man who sat behind the desk looked up as you entered the room, being pushed to stand a foot or so in front of said desk. Man number two didn’t miss the glare you sent him, causing his grip on your arm to tighten to a painful degree. The man behind the desk had golden blonde hair set in a spikey fashion, while his soft orbs were a mix of red and orange. His blonde locks fell into his face, but the strict expression wasn’t blocked by them.

“Boss, we found this suspicious-looking kid snooping around,” Man number one announced, his grip tightening to the same degree as his partner.

 _‘Asshole’_ , you cursed. _‘Wait, these fucks can speak English?!’_ “I was not _snooping_ around, you prick!” you growled in response, glaring at the man on your left. “And I ain’t no kid,”

“ _Quiet_ ,” he hissed, glaring at you through his black sunglasses.

“Che. Don’t tell me what to do, baldy. And who the fuck wears sunglasses indoors? You tryin’ to be cool or somethin’? ‘Cause it ain’t working, let me tell you.”

“Why you – !”

“I see,” the man behind the desk cut the bald man off, his elbows on the desk and his hands folded to cover his mouth. “You can both leave. I’d like to speak to our guest alone.” The blonde’s voice was soft, but the demand was easily detected. His deep voice flowed like honey and the deep accent was clear when he spoke.

 _‘He looks so familiar, I feel like I should know who this man is. Damn, Reborn was right. I really don’t pay enough attention to things’_ , you scowled at the carpet below you. His accent was familiar as well, but you just couldn’t place it.

“But Boss – !” Man number two tried to protest, but quickly shut his mouth when his boss held his hand up, a clear sign that his mind would not change; it was not up for discussion.

With reluctance and a few dirty glares aimed at you, the two untied your wrists and left the office. Before the door closed, you caught the crest on their suit jackets. You hadn’t noticed it before. Your eyes widened in shock.

 _‘That’s the Vongola crest… They called this man the boss but… he’s not the ninth and he sure as hell ain’t Tsuna’_ , your gaze returned to the blonde before you, narrowed in confusion and suspicion.

“My name is Giotto,” he introduced softly, watching your expression change from confusion to disbelief. As soon as you heard his name, an image of said blonde appeared in your mind. Things clicked into place and you finally remembered who he was.

“ _Giotto_ … Vongola Primo?!” _‘What in the hell is going on…?’_

“You’ve heard of me?” he questioned, his eyes shining with traces of curiosity. He found himself feeling confused. You seemed like a normal young adult, so how did you know about him? Why did you know about the Vongola? Were you an enemy?

“This isn’t happening,” you muttered, backing away slowly. “There’s no fucking way…” you turned quickly, pulling the large doors open and stealthily dodging the guards before jumping out a nearby window. You stumbled slightly when your feet hit the ground from the strong impact, but quickly regained your balance and took off. _‘Who knew all that training with Reborn would help me successfully jump out of a three-story window mostly unscathed?’_

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


	2. ☁ Primo ✖ Curiosity ✖ Confusion ☁

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

☁ Primo ✖ Curiosity ✖ Confusion ☁

“Boss – !” One of his men called, rushing into the office to make sure his precious boss had been left unharmed. “Should we go after them?”

The blonde shook his head, standing up from the leather chair. “No. I’ll handle it myself.”

“But – “

Before the man could protest, the blonde swept out of the office with the intent of looking for you. His cloak billowed behind him as he exited the building. The fact that you knew who he was, knew about the Vongola Famiglia… weren’t you just a teenager who had gotten lost? Why did your eyes widen in disbelief when you realized who he was? And why did you feel the need to run? Giotto surely had no intention of hurting you.

He wanted to know who you were and exactly what you knew. He had to find you.

Italy was a large place, but he doubted you could get too far on foot. Giotto didn’t know what it was, but his instinct was telling him that he had to find you. He was sure his men wouldn’t be too gentle if they were to search for you, as they proved in his office, and there was no point in involving his guardians when he could handle something so small by himself.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You gasped for breath, leaning on a nearby stone wall for support; you were never very good with running. You were far too lazy for it despite being someone who had been trained so harshly under Reborn. If he could see you now, he’d probably shake his head, kick you in the rear and walk off.

 _‘What the hell is happening? It could have been Lambo’s 10-Year Bazooka, he’s always messing around with that thing, but…’_ Doubt washed over you. The Bovino Family’s 10-Year-Bazooka switches whoever is hit with their self ten years in the future but you were clearly in the past. “Damn Lambo. Damn Giannini.” you huffed, glaring at the ground, “I’ll kill both of ’em.”

You had no proof that Giannini had upgraded the Bazooka and, in turn, screwed it up again – who could forget what happened to Gokudera?. And sure, you had no proof that Lambo had actually hit you with the thing, effectively sending you back in time – you didn’t remember being hit with it but it may have happened while you were asleep, but… what other explanation was there?

When Shouichi Irie brought Tsuna and the others to the future, the Bazooka was originally used to get them there. ‘Course, he used that damned machine of his after that, but the Bazooka was the original object used to get them there. Had someone gotten ahold of the device? No, that simply wasn’t possible. The Shouichi of your era was still just a kid and the future incident had been solved long ago, thanks to Yuni and Tsuna. She had given her life to make sure nothing like that ever happened again.

You were all alone.

No Tsuna. No Reborn. No Gokudera. No Yamamoto. No one.

Something suddenly dawned on you. The unfamiliar sights, the language you couldn’t understand… Giotto was Italian and his family lived in Italy… If he was here, then that meant…

“I’m in Italy!?” you exclaimed, bashing your head against the brick wall you had previously been leaning on. You fell backward onto the stone-cold pavement with a groan, your hand flying to your aching head. You closed your eyes to try and reduce the pain, “At least I know this isn’t a dream…”

Dreams didn’t physically hurt, right?

“It’s finally happened!” you exclaimed to the darkening sky. The sun had already halfway set, turning the sky a soft orange with strokes of purple. “Being around all these Italian Mafioso every day has finally destroyed what little sanity I had left! I’ve gone nuts!”

A chuckle reached your ears. “I believe it, the way you’re talkin’ to yourself!” you blinked up at the man that now stood over you, his feet at your head. “You alright, kid?” he held his hand out for you to take, and you hesitated before allowing him to pull you back up onto your feet. Whether it was the headache or the sudden rush of being pulled to your feet that made you stagger, you couldn’t be sure. It was probably a mix of both.

The man standing before you oddly resembled Iemitsu Sawada, Tsuna’s dad, with his blonde hair and friendly smile, welcoming attitude, and strong build, but.. wasn’t the Primo Tsuna’s great great great grandfather? The only difference was that this man didn’t have a beard and his eyes were a deep forest green with specks of brown. They also held a childish glint.

He held his hand out, a large smile on his face. “Italo Sawako,”

Well, the name was sort of the same. A distance cousin of Giotto’s, maybe?

“Er…” your hand was engulfed by his large, calloused hand. “Y/N. My name is Y/N.”

“Well, Y/N, do you have a place to stay?”

“Not… really…”

“You can stay with me, then!” he grinned, grabbing your wrist and tugging you along. “By the way, how old are you, kid?”

“Eighteen,” you responded after muttering a _‘not really born yet’_ under your breath.

“What’s an eighteen-year-old doing out here, alone, at night, with no place to stay?” he wondered.

You stared at the man’s suit covered back as your mind began to drift off. This was all just too weird, nothing made any sense to you. You had seen a lot of crazy-ass shit since you had met Reborn, but this definitely takes the cake. This was just downright ridiculous!

Italo glanced over his shoulder as you finally entered a large building where you assumed is where he lived. You were so out of it that you didn’t realize where the man had taken you until it was too late.

“There they are!”

“Ahh, shit,” you muttered, seeing the familiar black-clad men from earlier.

That’s when it finally clicked in your head. This man was obviously a member of the Vongola, especially if he somehow had ties to Iemitsu or Giotto. Damn it, your perfected _‘not-paying-attention-to-your-surroundings’_ skill has screwed you over once again.

And so, you found yourself back in the Primo’s office, sitting on the leather couch situated in front of his desk. Italo was standing by the arm of the couch, on your left. His men were positioned outside the door, just in case you tried to run again.

“Tell me who you are,” It was a demand that left Giotto’s lips, but his tone was so soft and kind it almost didn’t sound like one.

“Errr…” What were you supposed to say? “I’m… affiliated with the Mafia.” Oh, that could work.

“Which family?”

“Vongola,” _‘Shit!’_ , you bit your lip, slamming your head against a mental wall. It had been an automatic response due to your pride and love of the family. It came out before you could stop it.

His eyes shifted to your bottom lip, which you were currently chewing on, before returning to your eyes. You refused to meet his piercing gaze.

“Really? I’ve never seen you around before, kid!” Italo grinned, looking down at you and setting his large hand on your shoulder, “You’re not Italian, either.”

“No. I’m half American, half Japanese,” you muttered under your breath, staring off to the side where a bookcase sat, taking up a little more than half of the wall.

Despite how low your voice had been, the Primo still managed to catch the words you uttered. “Italo,” he called, gaining the attention of the other blonde. His eyes never left your form as he spoke, “Can you excuse us?”

“Ah, sure thing, boss!” Italo grinned wider, patting your shoulder before leaving the room. Silence followed his departure and you found yourself reading the spines of the books to take your mind off of the crazy situation. You also made a mental note to kill Reborn if you ever managed to make it back home. You squirmed uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. It was like he could see right through you, like he was reading a book.

You honestly hated that look. It felt as if he could even read your thoughts and that annoyed you to no end. Giotto took in every breath you took and every move that you made – he was searching for something. If he did manage to figure out what was going through your head, you had no clue what fate would await you.

_‘I am truly screwed,’_

“You seem anxious,” he observed, “You said you were affiliated with the Mafia. In what way?”

You went to respond, prepared to use your _‘quick-lie’_ talent, but he cut you off, his expression softening.

“You do not have to lie to me. It’s okay to tell me the truth.”

That tone… he acted as if he was talking to a mere child which, to him, you kind of were, but that’s beside the point. You scowled, biting your tongue to keep in the smart remark that wanted to run free, “You won’t believe me.”

“We will not know that until you tell me.”

You bit down on your lip once more, hard enough to draw blood. Your eyes stared down at the Vongola ring on your finger. Something that looked like recognition flashed through his eyes but disappeared seconds later, as if it was never there to begin with. How could you explain this without sounding like a total nut job? Your fists clenched tightly around your jeans, “I… I’m not… _from_ this era.”

“Oh?” he leaned back in his chair, hands folded and one leg crossed over the other, “Explain,”

“I’m… from the future…” Why not try the truth? Who knows, maybe it will work out.

“The future?” his monotone voice never changed, making it harder for you to understand what the man was feeling or thinking.

“Yeah. I woke up and found myself in this era,” you stood up, walking over to the bookcase and running your hand across the spines. You could feel his eyes boring into your back and it made you uncomfortable. “I don’t know how or why I got sent to the past but I do know I’m going to kill that damned cow when I get back.” Your hand clenched into a fist and you huffed in announce.

Then realization hit you. _Hard_.

You had been there for well over five minutes. You weren’t returning to your era. Would you ever be able to get back? Your heart clenched at the thought of never seeing Reborn or Tsuna again.

Two hands landed on your shoulders, a wave of calm shooting through your body from the contact. “You’re very stressed out. I’ll put you up in a room for the night, and we can finish this discussion tomorrow after you’ve gotten some rest.”

“Sure…” you muttered, realizing just how tired both your mind and body were. Who knew being sent to the past would be so tiring? You couldn’t stop the questions that swirled around in your brain, though.

Would you ever get back to your own time period? Would you ever see Reborn and Tsuna again? Or would you be stuck in the past forever? What would become of you? Did Tsuna and the others even realize you were gone?

“Relax,” he whispered in your ear, his breath fanning over your neck. His hands slid down your arms, encircling your waist as darkness took over your mind. The feeling of being picked up was the last thing you registered before your mind completely shut down.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


	3. ☁ Relax ✖ Dream ✖ Reason ☁

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

☁ Relax ✖ Dream ✖ Reason ☁

You woke up around midnight and couldn’t get back to sleep. You laid in the unfamiliar bed, staring blankly at the white ceiling above you, trying to figure out the current situation. Your mind had relaxed a little since you had gotten some sleep, but the pressure was still there. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t seem to fit the pieces together – you didn’t have enough of them to work with.

When the sun began to rise, you pushed yourself out of bed and left the darkened room. Your feet took over as you began to think about your options, not paying attention to your surroundings as you walked. Your mind was going over every little detail you had managed to pick up so far, even the unimportant ones. You had to make sure you didn’t miss _anything_.

In the end, it all seemed so hopeless.

You groaned in frustration, kneeling down in the middle of the hallway with your hands clutching tightly onto your hair, eyes closed. You had gone over everything so many times in your head. You felt worn out but the only thing you could do was search for more pieces to this damned puzzle. You had to keep searching for clues, it was the only way that you were going to get the whole picture. You knew that, but you didn’t even know where to begin.

Feeling a hand on your shoulder, you looked up, meeting the concerned eyes of Giotto. “Are you alright?” he asked softly, cupping your cheek in his gloved hand, “You don’t look like you’ve slept.”

“I’m fine,” you muttered, looking away from the male. You didn’t know what it was about this man, but he always made it seem like everything would be okay, no matter how bad the situation was. “I couldn’t sleep, but I’m fine.”

“You need to relax, let your mind rest.” He stood up straight after taking your hand to pull you to your feet, “Once you begin to relax, I’m sure something will come to you. Over stressing your mind will only cause you harm.” He spoke as if he already knew all of the details of your situation. Had you explained everything to him? You couldn’t remember. It felt as if you were hungover.

Giotto grasped your hand, lightly pulling you along down the hall. He brought you back to your room, gently pushing you toward the bed. “Get some sleep,” Offering you a gentle smile, he left the room.

You stared at the closed door, blinking curiously. If you hadn’t been so curious as to _why_ he was being so nice to you, you would have scowled at his treatment. You could have been a spy or an assassin, an _enemy_ , yet he still allowed you into his home without any guard watching you. He was treating you as if you were an old friend or something. Was he this trusting with everybody?

A sigh passed your lips as you fell back onto the silky sheets, eyes sliding closed. You were out like a light.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

 _‘Where am I?’_ , your thoughts echoed throughout the darkness. Memories flashed by at a rapid pace, blurring so much that you couldn’t even make out what they were memories of. It was like a vision of your life, all squished into one. Why were you seeing this?

“ _Oi,_ ” The voice echoed. It was male and… sounded strangely like Gokudera. “ _Oi!_ “

You tried to call out to him but your voice wouldn’t work.

“ _Figure it out,_ ” he called, “ _There isn’t much time left._ “

Figure what out? Not much time? Time for what?

“ _Don’t let him out of your sight. You have to save him._ “

 _‘Who? Save who?’_ , you screamed in your head, desperately trying to make your voice work.

“ _Good luck,_ ” the voice whispered before slowly fading away.

You jolted up in the bed, one hand clutching your chest where your rapidly beating heart lay. The other clutched your head in a futile attempt to stop the sharp pains. Your body was covered in sweat and your breathing was heavy like you had just run a marathon a hundred times over.

What the hell was happening to you?

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

It had been about three hours since your odd dream and you hadn’t been able to focus on anything since, not even the clues you were supposed to be looking for. You couldn’t stop thinking about the voice that had invaded your dream. Did it mean anything? Or was it just the result of your overworked mind? Maybe if you figured out the meaning of that damned dream, you’d be able to figure out what was going on. Something in the back of your mind told you that the two were related.

“Are you alright?”

You snapped out of your thoughts to see the Primo standing in front of me, looking down with worry laced eyes. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You’ve been out of it since you woke up,” he paused, “Has something happen?”

“It’s nothing really,” you forced a smile that you knew he didn’t believe.

Giotto took a seat next to you on the leather sofa that sat in his office, resting his warm hand on your shoulder. “If something is on your mind, you can talk to me. I’m here to listen,” his voice was soft and calming. He was acting as if he were afraid you’d break if he rose his voice.

You scowled, using all of your strength not to say something rude. He had been kind to you all this time and it’d be wrong to snap at him for something as small as that.  
Though you really hated being treated like a child.

“My guardians are returning today. I’d like you to meet them,” he murmured softly after a few minutes of silence.

You tensed. Meeting the guardians… didn’t that include that damned Daemon Spade?

He sensed this, tightening his grip on your shoulder, “You don’t have to worry. They are all good people.”

Daemon Spade was far from _good_. The bastard was worse than Mukuro as far as you knew. Well, all you had to do was avoid him at all costs without looking suspicious, right? _‘Piece of cake…’_

Giotto led you into the living room. There were several couches and tables scattered throughout the room, as well as rows of bookcases filled to the brim with various types of books, each looking brand new and quite elegant. He instructed you to have a seat while he met up with the others and informed them that you’d be waiting. Of course, you weren’t too happy as you took a seat on one of the couches, foot propped up on the edge of the coffee table in front of you. You could deal with all of the guardians, even Alaude, but Spade was out of the question.

Mukuro you could get along with, but Spade was ten times worse.

You ignored the sound of various sets of feet and hushed whispers as the group entered the room. Maybe if you pretended you didn’t hear them, they’d go away and leave you alone. Of course, that was a pretty slim chance.

“Y/N,” Giotto called softly. You could ignore the others, but not him. You slowly moved your head in his direction, glancing at the guardians standing behind him. He motioned towards each individual guardian as he voiced their names. And, alas, who would be the last person he introduced? That damned Spade who smirked at you as if you were his new toy. You could feel the chills go down your spine but you refused to show that to him.

After some coaxing, you stood up from the sofa and shook each guardian’s hand. even Alaude’s, but you hesitated when you reached Spade. You stood in front of each other, eyes locked in an undeclared staring match. You could feel your hands clenching at your sides, eyes narrowed in annoyance. That damned smile and the look in his eyes, his aura, hell, even the way he stood was enough to cause goosebumps across your skin.

“ _Kufufu~_ ” How could that laugh be even creepier coming from him than Mukuro? He held his hand out, smirk widening only slightly as his eyes bore into your own, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, _Y/N_.”

Your body tensed up. He _knew_. You could tell just by looking into his eyes… Daemon Spade knew who you were. He knew about you belonging to Tsuna’s family. He knew you didn’t belong here. Did that also mean he knew how you got here? Or rather, how to get _back_?

He chuckled again, “Sorry to disappoint you.”

Your eye twitched as you slipped your hand into his, gripping it as tight as you could. Was this bastard a mind reader or something? His grip tightened to the same degree, accepting your unspoken challenge. Both of you stood there for several moments, glaring at one another while trying to break the other’s hand. It wasn’t until one of the guardians spoke that you remembered the others’ presence.

You clicked your tongue, pulling away from the illusionist bastard and averting your gaze to the side. How could you show that you knew, and greatly disliked, him in front of the primo? Now he’d _really_ be suspicious of you.

“Do you know them?” Asari, the rain guardian, stepped forward with his gaze on Spade.

The bastard stared at you for a minute before cocking his head to the side and glancing at the male, “No,”

Your gaze snapped to him, staring in disbelief. He hadn’t told on you. Why? His eyes returned to your own and he smirked. His look said it all – _‘this isn’t over’_.

You scowled, glaring at his back as he left the room. _‘That bastard… he’s going to hold it over my head, I just know it. That’s a Hibari move, damn it!’_ As you were attempting to burn holes into the door with your glare, you failed to notice the curious and cautious looks you were being sent by the guardians.

You scoffed, crossing your arms and muttering under your breath before turning around. You blinked, suddenly remembering that you weren’t alone. Rubbing the back of your head nervously, your lips twitched up into a forced smile.

Lampo and Alaude looked as if they couldn’t care less, not even paying attention to you. G was glaring at you, his eyes full of mistrust. Asari was watching you curiously, along with Knuckle. Giotto was watching you, but his expression was blank. This had you worried more than anything. Had you blown it? What would happen if the Primo threw you out? Or worse, what if he deemed you as an enemy?

Sensing your worry, a small smile made its way onto Giotto’s lips. It was.. reassuring.

“Y/N?” Asari questioned softly, stepping towards you with a small smile. “Do you know Daemon Spade? The two of you seemed pretty… _friendly_.”

“Friendly?” you muttered, scowling at the thought of being friends with him. You quickly shook your head and forced a smile, though it probably came off as more of a grimace. “Nope, I don’t know him. He just… resembled an old friend of mine.” Well, it wasn’t a _complete_ lie. He _did_ resemble Mukuro. Or rather, Mukuro resembled him. Either way, the two looked a lot alike and both shared the power of the mist, along with those damned illusions. What was so enjoyable about mind fucking someone? You’ll never understand it.

“Oh, I see,” he said thoughtfully. A softer smile grazed his lips as he closed his eyes, “I’m happy to meet you. I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.”

You smiled back, “I’m looking forward to getting to know you, Asari-san.”

He blinked in surprise before chuckling softly, his hand curled against his mouth, “No need to be so formal, Y/N!”

Just a few words and a wave of calm spread through the room. The rain guardian truly was amazing and, even though Takeshi was a very good rain guardian, the first generation took the cake. It sounded kind of mean, now that you thought about it, but it _is_ true.

Alaude scoffed and turned around, heading towards the door. Lampo followed close behind. A grin made its way onto your lips as you turned towards them, calling out their names. Both stopped and looked at you.

“I’m looking forward to getting to know both of you better, as well.” You grinned, the corners of your lips twitching. Oh, you couldn’t wait to bug the shit out of the first generation lightning and cloud guardians. It’d be even more fun than messing with Hibari.

Alaude narrowed his eyes at you before turning back around and leaving the room.

Lampo ignored you completely and followed Alaude out the door, turning down a different corridor. You sniggered to yourself, letting your mind begin to concoct some beautiful ways to annoy the pair. It shouldn’t be too difficult, all things considered.

“I’m sorry about them,” Asari apologized, a somewhat sheepish smile on his face, “They aren’t very social.”

“Ahh, no worries,” you waved him off, “I’m used to it, actually. A friend of mine isn’t very social, but it’s fun to annoy him.”

Asari laughed lightly at the comment. You two were going to be good friends, you could see it already~

“Che,” G moved forward, getting into your face and grabbing the front of your shirt. He stared down at you, standing about a foot or so taller. “I don’t know who you are or what you’re after, but you _better_ watch yourself.”

“G,” Giotto called softly, the undertone of command holding tightly onto the name.

G scoffed again, glaring at you as he backed up a little, “I’ll be watching you. The first mistake you make, you’ll be done for.”

You scowled as he left the room. He was just as protective of his boss as Gokudera, but he wasn’t as loud or reckless. Was this the age difference? It was the same with Asari. He was just as easy going as Takeshi, and as calming as well, but he was much more mature and not at all oblivious. The similarities were definitely something and they stuck out so much that the differences were over-shadowed.

Noticing your silence, Asari stepped forward, his eyes worried as his hands gently gripped your shoulders, “Please don’t take what G said to heart. He’s only worried about the safety of Giotto and the rest of the family. You must understand, it’s hard to trust someone who appeared out of nowhere, someone who knows about our family, and appears so out of place. And a foreigner, as well.”

The words should have been hurtful or insulting, but coming from Asari, with the soft way that he spoke them, you just couldn’t get angry nor feel hurt. You could see the surprise on his face when you smiled, “It’s fine. I completely understand. I know the protection of your boss comes first. And you may not believe me, but I would never hurt the Primo or his guardians… _except maybe Spade_ …” you muttered the last part under your breath, looking away towards the ground with your hand on your chin in thought. He was an infuriating man, after all.

“I’m very happy to hear that,” he attracted your attention again, “I trust you. I can see no lie in your eyes nor can I sense any hostile intent. I fully trust you, but it may take a bit more coaxing to get the others to believe in you.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he looked taken back at that. “What I mean is, as long as I have the Primo’s trust, it doesn’t matter if the others don’t believe me. The only person I want to trust in me is the Primo, and I’ll do what I must to gain his trust. However, it does make me happy to know that you trust me, Asari.”

“You have a good heart, that much I can be sure of,” he commented softly, pulling you into a hug before pulling away and leaving the room, “I’ll talk to you later, Y/N!”

Knuckle smiled at you, giving you a thumbs up, before following Asari.

You smiled at the closed door, feeling a wave of happiness rush over you. You had been accepted by the first-generation guardian of rain… you never would have guessed that it would make you feel so happy.

Giotto was watching you intently, a soft smile on his lips.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


	4. ☁ Library ✖ Watched ✖ Knuckle ☁

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

☁ Library ✖ Watched ✖ Knuckle ☁

The room was silent other than the ticking of the grandfather clock on the other side of the room. You found yourself wondering why they were called _grandfather_ clocks. Was it simply because they were much larger than normal clocks? Maybe because it was so large, it got branded the grandfather. That would make regular clocks _father clocks_ , right? You guessed there were no child clocks unless you count a watch as a clock. It _does_ tell time and it is smaller than an average-sized clock. What about the mother? Is she so great that the clocks bigger than grandfather clocks are dubbed _mother_ clocks? Or are they great grandfather clocks? Hmm, the world made no sense sometimes.

“What are you thinking about?” Giotto’s voice brought you from your thoughts and you blinked at him.

Once his words sunk in, you quickly looked away, grabbing your left elbow; a nervous habit. If you told Giotto what you were thinking about, he’d probably think you were crazier than he already did. You bit your lip and he chuckled.

“You don’t have to gain my trust,”

Though you were thankful for the change in topic, the one he changed it to wasn’t much better. “Of course I do,” you mumbled, rubbing your arm. “I don’t expect to automatically have everyone’s trust, especially considering the circumstances.”

Giotto moved to stand in front of you, his hand resting gently on top of your head. “You already have my trust.” You were about to protest, but he cut you off. “That ring around your finger is proof that you are an ally.” He paused for a moment, “I don’t know how you got that ring, but it’s enough to prove your story. The Vongola rings can not be faked. They are not so simple as to be used by just anybody. You are wearing the true form of the ring and it did not reject you, proving that you are meant to bare that ring,” he stared at it thoughtfully, “There is no doubt in my mind that you are telling me the truth.”

“Primo…” you whispered, feeling shock and warmth spread throughout your body. His eyes met yours and you smiled, eyes shining. “You’re too trusting.”

He chuckled, a smile on his lips. “G often says the same thing. I have some buisness to attend to, but feel free to explore the grounds. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask me or one of my guardians.”

You watched as he walked swiftly and gracefully out of the room. You figured you’d take full advantage of his suggestion. It’s not every day you get to explore the mansion belonging to the first generation Vongola family, afterall.

You walked down the hall, taking in all of the little details. Giotto had been right. If you over stress your mind, you won’t get anywhere. You’ll just end up running around in circles like a dog chasing its own tail. Admiring the mansion was a pretty good way to relax.

The hall you were walking down had a calm and collected feel to it. Not too cold, but not screaming _welcome_ , either. The right wall held various doors and paintings, while the left was a series of windows. On both sides were small, round and white colored tables, some holding plants and flowers while others held small sculptures. The carpet was royal red in color and soft like velvet.

When you made your way down the large set of stairs to the first floor, you turned to the left and kept walking until you reached the end of the hall. Double doors, even larger than the ones leading to Giotto’s office, stood in front of you. Elegant carvings covered the doors, smooth to the touch.

You pushed the doors open as lightly as you could before stepping inside the library. There were hundreds of shelves towering over you and thousands of books filling the room from ceiling to floor. You could guarantee that this room held _at least_ one book on every subject known to man. There were probably five life times or more worth of books. It was… _incredible_.

You were so engulfed in the selection that you didn’t realize that someone had followed you into the library, nor did you hear the door being closed. You weaved in and out of the shelves, hand running lightly over the books’ spines. Most people, even those who knew you well, would probably be shocked to learn that you loved to read. Looking at the way you acted and talked, plus your grades were pretty good indicators that you didn’t like to delve into anything like reading, but you should never judge a book by it’s cover.

You absolutely _loved_ reading, you just usually didn’t have enough free time to do so thanks to school, a certain biting-fetish bird, and an annoying brat who could kick your ass at the drop of a hat. When you did get some free time, you’re usually too tired to do anything but sleep.

A sigh passed your lips when your hand stopped on a book called _‘Home is Where the Heart Is’_. If that was the case, then your home would be with Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and the rest of the gang. Your hand balled into a fist against the books, eyes closed tight and jaw clenched. You missed your friends, your _family_.

“Heh. The last thing I said to Gokudera was an insult. I pissed Hibari off and upset Lambo. I yelled at Mammon about taking my money and snapped at poor Skull and Dino… I’m horrible,” your voice cracked and you slammed your fist against the bookcase, feeling regret fill your chest. “Tsuna…”

You could feel your heart ache like someone was squeezing it tightly in their fist. It was hard to breathe and you felt like crying. You had always been pretty good at keeping things to yourself and you never cried unless it was truly bad. Your family meant more to you than anything else in this world and the thought of never seeing them again… it was unbearable.

_‘Have they noticed my disappearance? Were they angry? Concerned? Did they think I abandoned the family? Shit, I have to pull myself together… this is ridiculous!’_

“ _Kufufu~_ ” you didn’t register the laugh in time to react before a set of arms snaked around your waist and a chin rested upon your shoulder. You didn’t feel shivers like earlier because you knew you needed the comfort, even if it was from _him_. “Is my little bird upset?”

Ignoring the comment, you decided to speak instead of just ignoring him altogether, your tone strained. “What do you want?”

“What else?” he chuckled. “I’m going to help you~”

Your eyes narrowed suspiciously as you turned in his embrace, pushing him away. “You’re going to help me?”

His creepy smile did not waver. “I’ll do whatever I can,”

“Why would you help me? And, now that I think about it, why didn’t you tell the Primo and the other Guardians what you knew?”

“ _Kufufu~_ You don’t belong in this era, my little bird. You don’t belong with the first generation family and you don’t belong with the Primo. You belong only with Vongola Decimo and his generation,” he grabbed a few strands of your hair, twirling it around his fingers, eyes locked with your own. “I won’t tell anyone. It’ll be our little secret~”

You scowled at his back as he took his exit, the doors closing silently behind him. You didn’t want to trust him, but who else could you turn to? Daemon Spade was the only one who knew who you were, who knew _everything_. He’s the only one who could help you gather the clues you needed to solve this mystery.

You leaned back against the shelf, staring up at the dark ceiling that loomed above you. A mocking smile touched your lips as you chuckled, “Atleast I know that I don’t have what it takes to become a detective, especially if I have to rely on Daemon Spade to help me solve a mystery.”

The feeling of being watched creeped into your mind. Something shuffled out of the room, catching your attention. How long had they been there? How much had they heard? And more importantly, had Spade known that they were there? You took a deep breath.

 _‘Worrying won’t get me anywhere’_ , you concluded before leaving the library. Still, it pricked the back of your mind. Whether it was worry or raw curiousity, you weren’t too sure.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

In an attempt to calm your nerves, you left the house and headed out to the large garden that sat to the side of the house. A calming aroma filled your nose as the sound of wind ruffling the leaves of tall trees and flowers reached your ears. The wind was cool against the exposed skin of your arms and face, the sun hidden behind light gray clouds.

Laid through out the garden was a small pathway, just big enough to walk through without damaging the flowers. Lush green grass and various types of flowers littered both sides of the pathway. The path led to a small open area where a bench was positioned. In front of it was a medium-sized, round water fountain colored a teal blue.

This garden was extremely peaceful and… almost magical. As soon as you sat down, your worries about the library incident and about searching for clues left your mind. You felt at ease there, almost as if the rest of the world didn’t matter. Time seemed to pause when you entered the garden.

“It’s very calming, isn’t it?”

Your eyes darted to the side.

Knuckle had just walked up the path, sending you a friendly smile. “May I join you?” he questioned, his eyes shifting to the empty spot beside you on the bench.

You scoffed, gazing at the fountain. “I’m just the guest, Knuckle-san. You don’t have to ask me such a question.”

He smiled, setting himself down beside you. “You seemed like you didn’t want to be bothered.”

“No, I just have a lot on my mind,” you sighed, leaning back on the bench and staring up at the baby blue sky. “Everything is just so confusing. I don’t know what to do or where to begin. I’ve never been so confused in my life.”

Knuckle took your hand in his own, lacing your fingers together and closing his eyes. “I don’t know the extent of your situation, but I can tell it’s putting a really heavy strain on your mental health. It’s fine to think things over, as long as you don’t harm yourself in the process. Have faith and I’m sure the lord will help you find the answers you seek when the time is right.”

You gripped his warm hand tightly. Normally, you felt really uncomfortable and awkward around religious people, especially when they managed to bring it into normal conversation, but… you didn’t feel that way around Knuckle. His presence was reassuring and his words made you realize how important it was to remain calm. You already knew that the key to such situations were to remain calm and collected, but you had never been faced with such a situation before. Sure, you had been apart of the future arc, but you had Tsuna and the others at your side.

But now… now you were alone.

Knuckle ran his thumb over the Vongola ring on your finger. “This is proof that you’re no threat to us, but I’d recommend you hiding it. The others may let their minds wander.” Giving your hand a small squeeze, he pulled away and stood up, leaving you alone in the garden.

You pulled the ring off your finger and examined the ruby red jewel with the Vongola crest before setting it on the bench. You unhooked the chain around your neck before slipping the ring onto it, making a clinging sound as it hit the dog tags that also bore the Vongola Crest. You rehooked it and tucked it into your shirt; the chain was long enough to be well hidden beneath the white tank top. You put your hand over it through your shirt, Knuckles’ words echoing in your mind.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


	5. ☁ Lost ✖ Byakudera ✖ Worry ☁

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

☁ Lost ✖ Byakudera ✖ Worry ☁

“Ahh, there you are!” Asari smiled as he approached you. “I’ve been looking for you, Y/N.”

An hour or so had passed since you left the garden and you had wandered back into the house. Currently, you were standing against the railing of the staircase, looking up at the paintings that hung on the walls. “What’s up?” you questioned as he came to a stop in front of you.

“Alaude is heading out for a little bit and Giotto thought it would be a good idea for you to join him,” he responded, chuckling when you raised an eyebrow. “He is waiting out front for you.”

You nodded, sending him a soft _thank you_ before heading outside. Alaude stood next to the black metal gate, arms crossed and blue orbs closed. When he heard you approach, his eyes slid open and he took off through the gate. You followed a few feet behind him so he wouldn’t feel crowded – you knew that, like Hibari, he wasn’t fond of being too close to other people and he was probably in a bad mood since he had you tagging along against his will.

Despite the silence that followed you like a cloud, it was pretty peaceful and relaxing. The air was getting chilly as late afternoon approached, the sun hidden behind a bed of fluffy, light gray clouds. The trees rustled, their leaves, shades of browns and oranges, dancing in the wind. Autumn was just around the corner, less than a week away.

When you had re-entered the house after leaving the garden, you happened to take notice of the calendar on the wall. The date was the same as it was in your own era, the only difference being the year. You didn’t know if that could be considered a clue or not, but you had kept it in the back of your mind, just in case.

“I don’t know what you’re planning,” Alaude said suddenly, his voice low. “But you should watch what you do,” he glanced over his shoulder, face blank. “I don’t care what you plan to do, but the others won’t feel the same.”

You stopped walking, eyes wide in surprise before narrowing at his back. “It was you. You were the one in the library.”

Alaude stopped walking, turning around to face you. His expression was blank and he had an unreadable look in his eyes. He didn’t say anything, but his actions told you that you were right.

You stared at one another for a few moments before you managed to relax, your glare softening. “I know you have the whole _‘not wanting to be apart of this’_ thing goin’ on, but… I’m still surprised you haven’t said anything to anyone.”

“As I said, I don’t _care_ what you do,” he paused, turning back around. “You should be careful around Daemon Spade. Don’t get me wrong,” he glanced over his shoulder, his cold blue orbs stopping you from speaking. “I don’t care what happens to you but we would never hear the end of it from Giotto if something were to happen to you. Don’t trust Daemon Spade.”

You watched in surprise as he walked away, eyes slightly wide. Just like Hibari, he acts as if he couldn’t care less when, really, he _does_ care. The lone cloud of Vongola… the drifting cloud that is never trapped by anyone and walks its own path, watching over others from a distance.

The corners of your lips tugged up into a smile, eyes shifting to the sky.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

After being left behind by Alaude, you had somehow managed to find yourself in the park. You didn’t know where exactly you were, how you got there, or how to get back, but you weren’t really worried about it. You had heard rumors that Italy’s streets were tough at night, but whether that was true or not was up to debate. This was the first time you had ever stepped foot in Italy so you really didn’t know what to think. And besides having Italian friends, you didn’t know anything about Italy aside from the fact that they have wonderful food.

A sigh passed your pale lips as you fell onto the cold metal bench, eyes cast towards the darkening sky. You couldn’t quite understand why, but at the moment, you felt content. It might have been because you knew who was in the library now and you also knew that he wouldn’t say anything about what he had heard. He had no benefit from it and, clearly, he didn’t see you as a threat.

You breathed in the cool air, a smile coming to your lips as you closed your eyes. Hell, it might have been the cold air that was making you feel so relaxed and calm. It always put a magic spell on you, just as it had since you were a child.

“ _Oi._ “

The sound was so faint, you barely heard it. Summing it up to the wind or your own imagination, you kept your eyes closed and ignored it but you had an odd sensation in the back of your mind that you couldn’t quite understand.

“ _Dammit, woman! Don’t ignore me!_ “

Your eyes snapped open, scanning the area.

There was no one there. Not a single person. You shook your head and closed your eyes again, resting your hand on your forehead. “I’m losing it,”

“ _If only that was the case. Do you know how hard it is to get ahold of you?_ “

Your eyes opened once more, staring blankly at the empty bench across from you. Now, a normal person would be freaking out after hearing a voice like that when no one was around. Well, you’re not exactly normal, to begin with, but you had also been transported to the past. Nothing should surprise you at this point. “Okay, I’ll bite. Who are you, and why are you trying to get ahold of me?”

“ _Look to your right, behind the trees._ “

Doing as the voice commanded, you glanced to the right, into the large patch of trees; it looked kind of like a mini forest. Inside, you saw a light whitish glow and you stood up, cautiously walking toward it. When you reached the source of the strange glow, you found a tall man, almost six feet tall. His hair was as white as Byakuran’s, but his hairstyle was in a similar fashion to Gokudera’s.

His voice resembled future Gokudera, the very same you had heard in your dream, and he was dressed in a black suit with an orange tie and white shirt. Fingerless gloves covered his hands, making the bright orange ring on his finger noticeable. Was that… it couldn’t be… a _sky_ ring?

His reddish-purple eyes shifted to his ring before moving back to your face. His face stayed stoic, but his voice portrayed the annoyance he obviously felt. “ _Come with me. It’s too risky for us to talk in public._ “

You watched as he turned around and began walking away. You hesitated for just a moment before shrugging and following after him – it was better than sitting on a park bench and doing nothing. The two of you walked for a good thirty minutes before coming to an abandoned house at the edge of town. You were surprised that it was still standing.

The wood had turned black like it had been scorched. All of the windows had been smashed and about three layers of dust covered everything. The wood of the porch squeaked under the weight like it hadn’t been walked on in years. There was no doorknob on the door, so it was easily pushed open, creaking under the strain of the hinges.

You glanced at the strange male as you entered the home. Normal thoughts would be along the lines of, _“Oh my god, he’s going to kill me!”_ , but for some damned reason, you felt like it was safe to be around him. Reborn always told you that your intuition was pretty good, that you were a good judge of character. _‘Let’s hope he is right’_ , you thought.

The man led you into the kitchen and opened a drawer underneath the sink. He pulled out a rather large knife, just a bit smaller than a butcher knife, and placed it over his ring. The knife began to glow before being engulfed in sky flames. A click made your attention turn towards the fridge. A hole, about the size of the tip of the knife, appeared by the handle. The man, who you decided to call Byakudera-chan until you got his actual name, walked over and inserted the knife into the hole. The whole fridge began to glow with the eight colors of the dying will flames before dying away. Another click and the door slowly opened.

A whistle passed your lips as you peered inside. It was a hallway, dimly lit by candles.

“ _Come with me,_ ” he walked into the hallway and you followed behind. Several twists, turns, and forks later, you stopped in front of a large wooden door with the words _Gardiano Famiglia_ sprawled across it in elegant yellow lettering, the same color as the sun flame. He pushed the door open and motioned for you to step inside.

Another whistle passed your lips when you entered. It was a cozy and welcoming living room. Two couches were in the center, facing each other; they were a light beige. In between the two was an oblong wooden table holding a black laptop. It was open, but the screen was black. The fireplace on the back wall looked like it hadn’t been lit in a while and various paintings covered the walls.

“ _Have a seat,_ ” he told you, sitting on the couch that was facing the front of the laptop.  
You sat across from him, left ankle resting on your right knee. The room wasn’t hot, nor was it cold, and it had a really welcoming feel to it.

Byakudera-chan looked over at the door opposite the one you came in through as footsteps made themselves known. Minutes later, the door was pushed open and in walked a male with bright red hair that reached his shoulders. Black rimmed glasses were on his face, in front of his bright green eyes – he slightly resembled Shouichi, like a distance cousin or something. He was out of breath as he walked over, taking his seat beside the male, right in front of the laptop.

“Sorry I’m late,” he breathed, glancing at Byakudera-chan before looking at you. “Is this the one?”

“ _That’s right,_ “

“The one what?” you raised an eyebrow in question.

Both men exchanged looks before looking back at you. You remained cautious and curious as they began to explain who they were, what they did, and why they needed you. To say it was a lot to process would be an understatement.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Giotto stood in front of the window in his office, his eyes locked on the black gate that surrounded the property. Alaude, G, and Asari were standing in front of his desk, each with a different emotion on their face. Alaude’s face was blank, G’s was annoyed, and Asari looked worried.

Alaude had returned about two hours previously but he had returned alone. He had nothing to say when he was asked where you were. Obviously, he had no clue. When he had begun walking, he had expected you to follow, but you hadn’t. And there was no way he was going to waste his time scouring the city for you.

He knew you’d be back eventually. Like a lost cat, you’d find your way back at some point.

“It’s getting dark,” Giotto said softly. His guardians, his _friends_ , knew what he meant by that sentence: it’s dangerous for a young one to be out alone at night in the heart of Italy.

“Should we go look for them?” Asari asked softly.

“Alaude should go,” G stated, glaring at the stoic male to his right. “He’s the one that lost them.”

“I did not _lose_ them,” his voice was blank as he glanced at the storm guardian. “Y/N lost themself.”

“Che. You knew they were a foreigner and didn’t know their way around. You should have made sure they stuck with you. Now you have the Primo worried!”

“Arguing will get us nowhere,” Asari told them, his calming nature taking effect.

“I’ll go and find them,” Daemon Spade strolled into the room, past the three guardians and up to Giotto, who had turned around to look at him upon entrance. His usual smirk was plastered on his lips, his eyes shining with amusement. It would simply be a game of cat and mouse to him.

Giotto felt something wrong about the situation, but he refused to doubt his guardian. He nodded his head, turning fully to face the male. “I am trusting you to bring Y/N back safely, Daemon.”

Spade’s smirk widened. “Don’t worry. I’ll bring them back safe and sound. _Kufufu~_ “

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


	6. ☁ Protectors ✖ Future ✖ Threat ☁

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

☁ Protectors ✖ Future ✖ Threat ☁

“My name is Rorian and I’m the boss of the Gardiano Famiglia,” Byakudera, now known as Rorian, said as he stared at you, one leg crossed over the other and his arms folded over his chest. “And we need your help,”

“I’m Salmon, the lightning guardian.” Red pushed his glasses up with his index finger, smiling shyly at you. “I’m the protector of the first generation lightning guardian, Lampo.”

“Protector?” you blinked in confusion.

“Allow me to explain,” Salmon picked up the laptop and moved to sit beside you, the laptop on his legs. He tapped a few keys and the screen lit up. “You see, we’re from the future, too. Beyond your time period, though; we’re from ten years after your time. We borrowed Shouichi Irie’s technology to come here.”

“You know Shouichi?” Of all the questions plaguing your mind at that moment, that would be the one that you asked. You nearly facepalmed.

“T-That’s right,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his head as his cheeks flushed. “He’s my older cousin.”

“Should have known,” you muttered under your breath, glancing off to the side.

Rorian cleared his throat, glaring at the both of you. “Small details are unimportant. Get back on topic.”

“R-Right. You remember Kikyo, one of the real six funeral wreaths?” You nodded and he continued. “He was angry about Byakuran being defeated and even more angry that he had been kept alive by the Varia’s sun guardian. He used Shouichi’s technology to come to this point on the timeline. He plans to use his power to completely annihilate the Vongola. We are here to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“Kikyo has to be stopped but he mustn’t be killed. We have to take him back to the future alive or it could disrupt the flow of time indefinitely. You won’t be able to return home until this matter is resolved,” Rorian stood and walked to the side of the room, behind the couch you sat on and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Two questions entered your mind, glowing brighter than the rest. “Oi, Rorian. Can I ask you something?”

He raised an eyebrow as he sat back down. You took his silence as a confirmation to continue.

“Can I call you Rory? And are you somehow related to Byakuran or Gokudera?”

His eye twitched. “No. You may not call me Rory.”

“Dude, you totally just avoided my second question,” you stared at him blankly. “I am _so~_ calling you Rory-chan now.”

His reddish purple eyes closed in an attempt to keep his annoyance level under control.

“He’s Byakuran’s little brother,” Salmon answered, typing away on his laptop. He froze, however, at the killer intent rolling off of his boss and the evil glare he was now receiving. He gulped. “Y-Y/N needs to know everything. Sylvian agrees with me!”

“I don’t give a damn if the queen of England agrees with you. **I** am the boss and what I say goes.”

“But, boss – !”

“Why’s it matter?” you interrupted, looking at the male curiously. “It’s the little details that make the big picture clear, ya know.”

Rorian sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead as if he had a bad headache. It was obvious he had no intention of answering the question.

“That’s an easy one,” A man appeared in the doorway, walking over and sitting next to Rorian. His hair was a spikey silver, tied back in a low ponytail that stopped mid-back, and his eyes were a bright emerald green. “Rory believed that you wouldn’t want to help if you knew that he and the devil-bitch were related. We need your help and we can’t afford to lose you.”

You snickered at his word choice. _‘Oh yeah, we are going to be good friends’_ , “Clearly, he’s not a bad person, he just has an attitude problem. And he doesn’t seem too happy about Byakuran’s decisions or Kikyo’s plan. I feel… I feel like I can trust him. And both of you, too.”

“Oh?” The unnamed male stood and moved over to stand in front of you, arms crossed and eyes searching. He stood that way for several minutes like he was reading a book before his lips pulled up into a smile. “Your instincts are pretty good,” he held out a ringed hand. “My name is Sylvian, Cloud guardian and protector of Alaude.”

“Fun,” you grinned, sliding your hand into his own. He chuckled in response, taking a seat on the other side of you. “I have a question, though. Why me?” The three men looked at you and you clarified, “I don’t mind. I think it’s pretty cool to meet the first-gen in person. I just don’t understand why I was chosen to help you all stop Kikyo. I mean, Tsuna’s stronger than I am plus he’s the boss. Why didn’t you pick him?”

“Although Sawada Tsunayoshi is very strong, he’s not the one to save the first-generation family. Only the bearer of the fire ring can save them,”

The four of you turned towards the door and your eyes widened. The man that stood there, his dark red orbs trained on you, his hair the same as Zakuro’s. He resembled him, too, but he looked older, more mature, and laid back. The man stepped forward, his eyes never leaving your form.

“The fire guardians, the ones that no one knows about. We are the strongest of them all, second only to the boss,” his ruby-red eyes glanced at Rorian before returning to you.

“So you’re the fire guardian?” you questioned, moving to stand in front of him. He towered over you, at least six-foot-three.

He nodded. “I was the fire guardian for the Millefiore originally. My younger brother was also a real funeral wreath, but that bastard betrayed him and now he’s dead,” he paused. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m not in this for revenge. I always thought what Byakuran did was wrong, but I bit my tongue and stayed with the Millefiore in order to watch over my brother, but I refused to fight for them. When I found out my brother had been killed, I left.”

“Zakun was the one who informed us of Kikyo’s plan,” Sylvian said, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. “Kikyo attempted to get Zakun to join, but he refused and came to us. The fire rings are very picky, which is why several generations of the ring were skipped. So many people tried to bare the ring, but it refused them every time. Like a spoiled child,” he muttered the last part under his breath, but you all heard it.

“When the young tenth generation Vongola went to the future to stop Byakuran with the power of the Vongola rings – ” Zakun paused, walking over to sit on the same couch as Rorian, ” – everything began to change. When your boss defeated Byakuran. When Yuni gave her life to revive the fallen Arcobaleno. All of this changed the future. Everyone that had been killed and all of the destruction caused by Byakuran was reversed. This included bringing my brother back to life, but his memories of the event have been removed. Since Kikyo was left alive, his memories weren’t tampered with.”

“Our goal is to make sure history doesn’t repeat itself. If Kikyo succeeds, the world is doomed. It’s our job to protect the first-generation family. And yours, as well. Only the fire guardians are strong enough to support us,” Rorian sipped his coffee, “We have yet to find the third.”

“The third?” you questioned, sitting back down between Sylvian and Salmon.

“That’s correct. We have the fire guardian for the Millefiore and Gardiano Family; Zakun. And the tenth generation Vongola fire guardian; You. But we still need the first generation Vongola fire guardian.” Salmon explained, pulling up the chart for the rings on his computer.

“I didn’t think there was one.”

“There isn’t.”

“Then how…?”

“Giotto already had his core family when he first formed the Vongola. The fire guardian wasn’t necessary. However, now he is. It’s your job to take the fire ring from the Primo and find its rightful owner,” Rorian told you, his expression dead serious.

“Woah, hold on a damn minute,” you shot up, glaring at the white-haired male. “You want me to steal the fire ring? You’re nuts!”

“It’s necessary.”

“They’re already suspicious of me. If I do this and get caught, I’ll never gain their trust!”

“Would you rather explain the situation?” he questioned, eyes narrowed in annoyance as his voice dripped with sarcasm. “I’m sure he’ll believe you.”

“You little…”

“Well, I’ll be taking you back now,” Sylvian announced, grabbing your arm and pulling you toward the door you had entered in at. Your cries of protest were ignored as he roughly pulled you through the winding hallways. Sylvian kept quiet until the pair of you had exited the house and made your way out onto the street. “I knew the two of you were going to clash.”

“I can’t do this,” you muttered, staring at the pale hand clasped around your wrist. The last thing you wanted was for the Primo to hate you or to find that he can’t trust you. And stealing from him? You just couldn’t.

“I understand that,” he sighed, turning around and placing his hands on your shoulders. His eyes looked sympathetic as they bore into your own. “I understand your feelings, I do, but you have to make a decision. You can choose not to take the ring and the chance of the Primo being murdered will increase. Or you can take the ring, risk him no longer trusting you, but save his life, not to mention the lives of your own family.”

You bit your lip and looked at the ground. When he put it that way, it made your decision pretty clear.

“Oh, and what do we have here?”

Both of you looked up towards the voice and you scowled. Of all the times for him to appear, it had to be now.

Daemon Spade stood there, a smirk on his lips as his blue orbs darted back and forth between the two of you. “You found a friend? How sweet.”

“Che,” you glared at him before returning to Sylvian, who looked indifferent to the whole situation. “Thank you for everything. And I’ll think it over, I promise.” You sent him a small smile before heading towards Spade.

He chuckled as you passed but said nothing, turning around to follow after you. He picked up his pace so that he was walking in front of you; you had no clue where you were going, after all. Everything you had been told weighed on your mind. You felt relieved that you knew why you had been brought here and that you did have a chance of returning to your own era, but the weight of the new information took its place, weighing even heavier than the first. You had some serious thinking to do.

♠ **Namimori, Japan – Future** ♠

Tsuna sat in his classroom, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Class was in session, but he wasn’t paying attention to anything the teacher was saying. He was too worried to concentrate. You had been gone for a while now, which wasn’t exactly abnormal, but you usually at least called or texted him when you were gone for an extended period of time.

It was also rare for you not to tell him that you were going away for a while.

He was extremely worried. What if you had been kidnapped? The possibility was unlikely. You could have easily fought off anyone who attempted it. What if you were hurt? You never let that stop you before. What else was left? You could have been lost since your sense of direction wasn’t the greatest, but you would have called had that been the case. There was no other option left. It was almost as if you had vanished from the face of the Earth.

The situation had an eerie feeling to it, and he didn’t like that. Not one bit.

Tsuna sighed as he entered his home, kicking his shoes off before climbing the stairs. When he entered his bedroom, he was surprised at the sight before him. Reborn was sitting on his desk, drinking a cup of coffee. Lambo was beside him, tied up and hanging from the ceiling. He was crying and calling out threats towards Reborn, who simply ignored him.

“R-Reborn!” Tsuna ran over, dropping his bag onto the floor. Before he could touch Lambo, Reborn cocked his gun and aimed it at him.

“Don’t touch him,” Reborn lowered his gun and it returned to its original form as Leon. “Lambo is the reason Y/N is missing.”

“Eh?” he blinked, “What are you talking about, Reborn? What could he possibly have to do with this?”

“I did some digging and found out what happened five days ago. Y/N was over there sleeping while you were at school. He hit them with the 10-Year-Bazooka while they were sleeping.”

“Is it malfunctioning again?”

“No, I don’t believe so.”

“Don’t tell me…” Tsuna grabbed his hair, a high pitched _hiii~_ leaving his throat. “A repeat of the future incident?!”

“It’s possible, but something feels off about this,” Reborn pulled his fedora down over to cover his dark pools of knowledge. “The 10-Year-Bazooka is gone and only Y/N was taken.”

“W-What do we do?”

“There’s nothing we _can_ do,” Reborn jumped off the table and headed towards the door, “We can only wait.”

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
